


The detective that walks through the night

by vibespiders



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: In the depths of Kamurocho, a family within the Tojo clan, the Matsugane family must keep a secret that some of their members are vampires. The patriarch, Matsugane lived over 500 years and has adapted to the changing world and hiding among the humans. Even though not part of the family, Takayuki Yagami is one as well. Though not a full one, he is an ex-lawyer PI for hire. He solves new cases that come to him and finds the truth no matter what.When a series of suspicious murders are marked with two pin marks on their necks. Yagami must investigate who's been doing this.
Relationships: Higashi Toru/Kaito Masaharu, Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Kudos: 4





	The detective that walks through the night

During a nightlife in Kamurocho, Yagami listens in his earpiece to hear Kaito, "you know Tak, after this mission we should get some drinks?" 

"Hah you probably smuggle human blood into my drink again." Yagami said. 

"Well you have a better nose than me." Kaito said, "but are you ready to get this done?" 

"Yeah, he is inside my range." Yagami said, "When will the sun come in?" 

"Another few hours, not like it is going to affect you but for me. My skin will burn." He said. 

"Not if you have Matsugane black garb." Yagami said, "if he ever lends it to you-" 

"Haha very funny." Kaito said, "summer season is the worst when the sun comes up so early." 

"I know right." Yagami said. 

"Are you going to stop playing around with the prey or you gonna go in?" Kaito said. 

"Sorry, instincts." Yagami starts to run and in seconds catches up with the man he is trailing into a corner. 

"What do you want?" The man said. 

"I've been hired by your former clients about the things you do." Yagami said, "You give them fake promises as a PI but never follow through on them. They want their money back after you ripped them off." 

"What are you going to do about that?" He said. 

Yagami flashed his attorney badge at him, "people like you should know where to stick your nose in. You should know this the moment you went into the lion's den." 

"Urg, damnit-" he said. 

Yagami chuckles and puts his badge back into his pocket, "thought so." 

* * *

The morning came as Yagami was sleeping on the couch. Mafuyu comes into his office and opens the blinds. Yagami suddenly wakes up and falls on top of the floor. 

"Hey are you okay?" Mafuyu said. 

"Ow, I am fine." Yagami said, "Didn't I remember to tell you that I'm light sensitive."

"You did but it is the daytime and we are supposed to go out." Mafuyu sits in his chair.

Yagami walks over his desk and puts hot water from his kettle into a cup and takes out a pill to swallow, "well life is too crazy for me but where are we going?" 

"I want to show you something that's been showing up recently." Mafuyu said. 

"What is?" He said. 

"There's been a lot of suspicious murders that happened." She said, "the police said that there is a pattern showing up." 

"And what would that be?" Tak said. 

"The victims have these strange two pins in their necks." She said, "almost like a vampire has done this." 

"What?" Tak becomes surprised at Mafuyu that there could be rogue vampires that aren't in the Matsugane roaming around the streets of Kamurocho. 

Takayuki walks with Mafuyu to the crime scene and behind the yellow tape as the police hauls the body away. Tak noticed the smell of blood lingers in the air that is so intoxicating to him. 

He keeps himself composed even though it pains into his heart to suppress it, "I can't imagine something like this happening." 

"Eh, why is that?" Mafuyu said. 

"How long this been going on?" Tak said. 

"A few months, but that is not all. The victims are a yakuza group." She said, "the Kyorei group. I thought you would know because you are involved with the Matsugane family." 

"Yeah, but..." Yagami crosses his arms, "it is tough for me to step foot in there but I'll check onto that." 

Mafuyu looks at the bandage covering Yagami's neck. "Do you think it is something from your experience twenty years ago?" 

"Hm?" Tak looks at her in confusion. 

"Could it be something that happened to you? The same pin holes on your neck." She said, "but you survived that attack right? That is why I ask you if you want to investigate it." 

"I told you back in middle school that an animal bit me." He said. "That is all that I remembered."

"What if they're the same?" She said, "I want to know what is going on. That is why I brought you here." 

"I'll think about it, Mafu." Yagami said, "I'll check at the Genda's office on these strange murders and see what I can find." 

"Thank you..." she smiles at him.

* * *

At the Genda law office, Yagami gives new sweets to Saori in a fancy gift bag, "I got you some banana filled cream sponge cake with Oni Michio themed on it." 

Yagami leaves the gift bag onto her desk as he talks with Genda. "Yagami, it's been a while since we last spoke." 

"Yeah, I have been busy for a while." Yagami said. 

"I see you are still keeping your usual instincts suppressed at the moment." Genda said, "we don't want to scare off the new recruit." 

Hoshino greets him with a half bow, "hello Yagami, my name is Issei Hoshino." 

"Oh, has everything settled out for you?" Yagami said. 

"Uh yeah, everyone has been great for me." He said. 

"I heard that you're outstanding student that you past the bar exam with top marks and everything." Yagami comes closer to Hoshino and becomes uncomfortable, "how come you end up in a place like this? Why not going for a bigger office?" 

"Yagami, remember to control yourself." Genda said as he had a cigarette in hand. He presses them up in his lips and lets out a puff of smoke. "We don't want the same incident happening you like the other times." 

"Yes, I know." Yagami said with a bow, "sorry about that." 

Yagami wakes over to Genda's desk, "what happened to Shintani? Is he out for the night?" 

"Yeah, I can't really keep tabs on him but I am sure you're happy that you don't have to deal with him." Genda said, "since you two hate each other's guts." 

"What no, Shintani is someone who I look up to." He said. 

"Be honest with me." Genda said. 

"Okay fine, I kinda do." Yagami said. 

Genda swishes his cigarette in the ashtray, "I heard you came here to investigate the recent killing of what the public calls the vampire. It is a complicated job to take but you already know these killing have been around more than twenty years ago." 

Yagami touches the bandage on his neck, "yeah, didn't think something like this would resurface." 

"Normally, I prefer you become a lawyer again but you are just collecting debts for the yakuza is mercenary work." Genda said. 

"At least it pays the bills, I am not really fit to be a detective anyways." Yagami said. 

"I can see that." Genda said, "but listen, I can't keep tabs on you like what happened three years ago. I can't decide what you do from here. I suggest that you give it a thought." 

"Look at me, Genda. After attacking Shintani that day, and that murder case that I took three years ago. I am unfit to be a lawyer anymore." Yagami said, "I can't stand hurting those around me." 

"Fine, these murders that are happening recently with Kyorei have these strange puncture markings on their necks." Genda said, "normally I wanted you to lay low on cases like this. I suggest you talk with Matsugane on this." 

"I am thinking about it." Yagami said, "after I read through the cases on this." 

"I get it. You can go on ahead if you need to." Genda said. 

"Yes, I'll let him know about it." Saori said on the phone, "he will be on his way." 

"Who was that?" Yagami said. 

"Shintani, he wants to speak with you at Tender on the strange murder cases." She said. 

"Really, something happened." Yagami said. "I'll be on my way then." 

As Yagami leaves the office, Hoshino asks Saori, "so that was Yagami that you've all been talking about. How come he left this office?" 

"This is something we kept hush for three years." Saori said, "we've promised Yagami to not spill out the truth." 

"He's a little strange and very cold to the touch." Hoshino said. 

"Like we said, it's best to not know about Yagami." Saori said, "we are here whenever he has to get violent around others." 

"It is like Saori said." Genda writes through his notes, "it is best you don't get your nose stuck where it should be." 

"If you say so, I just think it is a little strange." Hoshino sit back in his seat and looks at the strange murder cases in Kamurocho. 

Yagami sees Shintani at Tender. He was drinking whiskey alone at the bar, "hey-" 

Shintani turns to Yagami, "wow looks like the bat has come back." 

Yagami sits next to Shintani. He laughs at Shintani, "hey don't you even wear it out. What is that you want?" 

Shintani takes off his sunglasses to reveal his scar on his left eye, "I haven't seen you in three years that's all. Then you rolled yourself back once something like this happens to Kamurocho." 

"Well it does bring back around to this since it is connected to me." Yagami said, "ever since that day, I lost my humanity twenty years ago." 

"Yeah, the time where you became a vampire because of the Matsugane family." Shintani said, "but you never are a full one yet because you haven't had a drop of human blood since that happened." 

Yagami presses his hands together at the table, "It gets harder and harder each year to not have one drop of human blood. That is why I lost control of myself three years ago and attacked you." 

"That was a surprise when that happened. Genda knew that Matsugane is a vampire when he took you in and became a lawyer." He said, "but I have never expected that vampires can look as human as possible and live among us." 

The door opens and Kaito steps in, "normally this is how we blend in. It is a genetic trait that every vampire possesses. Yagami here has a very special trait that he can tame the sun. Unlike other vampires we need special items to protect us to even step foot in the sun." 

"Kaito, I didn't expect you to be here." Yagami said. 

"Well being a civilian like you does has its perks." Katio said, "it has been a year since I got dishonored from the family." 

"Yeah, but how are you even here when the sun is out." Yagami said. 

"I have people to give stuff to me for free even though I am not in the family anymore." Kaito said, "remember Higashi?" 

"Yeah-" Yagami said. "I remember he was like a human at the time."

"I just bumped into him and gave me one of these small pins that lets me go out in the sun." Kaito said, "he is also a vampire as well and runs the arcade that used to own."

"Wow, I didn't expect him running up to the top so quickly." Yagami said. 

"Well, he is just worried about me since I left the family that is." Kaito smiles at him. 

He instantly changes his mood, "but so I heard the strange murders that's been going around. That bastard calling himself a vampire even though there are codes to that." 

"You think someone is just using a tool to mimic the bites of vampires." Yagami said, "We can't kill people, that is what Matsugane told us if we broke his trust." 

"Not to mention, he would kill us if we disobey that rule." Kaito said, "even Hamura can't do that either." 

"That makes sense." Yagami suddenly gets a headache. 

"You might want to rest for a bit, Tak." Kaito said, "you don't want your instincts to take you over again." 

"You're right but I have to talk with Matsugane first." Yagami said. 

"I'll talk to you about the case later." Shintani said, "you go ahead and get some rest, Yagami." 

"Thanks, I'll see you soon." Tak said. 


End file.
